Champion Trainer
by Panamalav
Summary: The Story of a boy who gets an invitation to attend a festival in some unknown region. What will happen? Why was he chosen? Only Time will tell.


_Hi my name is Laurence and i love pokemon. This is the first fan fiction i have written and although it might not be that great any comments and feedback would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy it although it isn't quite finished.  
_

_Panamalav_

**CHAMPION TRAINER **

It was a dark and stormy night. Billy could barley hear himself think let alone listen out for that important knock at the front door. He left his room and walked into the main corridor of his parents house. His house was large and very spacious. So spacious that it seemed empty and creepy at times. Billy sat down next to the front door quietly without letting his parents here him. Although they were asleep he couldn't think of anything worse happening at the moment.He started to doze off when a loud knock filled the empty air and echoed throughout the house. Billy Jumped hoping that his parents wouldn't here he waited a while and then when he was certain they weren't awake he quietly opened the door.  
Outside stood a large man dressed in a large overcoat. He was wearing a cap which was lowered over his face to create a dark and suspicious appearance all you could see of him was his dripping beard which had obviously been wet in the rain.  
"You ready?" asked the man "Yes," Replied Billy "more ready then i'll ever be." Out from the other side of the road flew a strong and overgrown Dragonite. It suited its trainer as they were both larger then normal.  
"Get on" said the man. Billy checked his belt and made sure everything was in his backpack ready to go. He then climbed onto the large dragonite and grasped tightly. The man got on aswell and signalled with a word that Billy had never heard before for his dragonite to take off. The air was freezing and the weather was not encouraging especially considering that they were very high in the air. "So how far away are we from Torran?" asked Billy. "Probably about a good 3 days of travel." replied the large man. Billy was overwhelmed that it would only take such a short amount of time. He couldn't wait to get there.  
"Well now that were comftorably travelling let me introduce myself," said the big man "I am Deran and i will be your escort into Torran. This is my Dragonite"  
"Nice to meet you deran, I'm Billy but im sure that you probably know that already"  
"Yes, but none the less, it's nice to meet you to." said Deran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been two and a half days and Billy and Deran where only a few hours away from Torran. "So are you ready?" asked Deran "More then i will ever be." replied Billy and with a burst of excitment jumped on the inside and shouted "I can't wait to meet all the cool trainers and pokemon." Deran looked at Billy and smiled. "I'm sure that you are curious as to exactly what you will be doing in Torran and why you have never heard of Torran before?" asked Deran. "Well yeah i was kinda wondering about that. I mean i know that i was invited because i was a participant in the top 50 of the Sinnoh pokemon league for the year 2006 and i also gathered that the Top 50 people in the regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh would all be going to this place but i have truthfully never heard of this place before and i was i have no idea what exactly i will even be doing there." Deran chuckled and stared down at the open ocean. "You will find out soon enough" he said. Billy thought about everything that could possibly be there and almost dozed off while gazing into the deep open ocean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DRAGOOOOOO" yelled Deran's Dragonite. Billy suddenly awoke and looked down to see a huge city filled with people of all different sorts and even more exciting then the people was the variety of pokemon with these people. Dragonite sped towards the ground and then spread his wings to slow down and land with a nice soft clump. "We're here" said Deran. Billy was dumbfounded and was overwhelmed with all the cool pokemon surrounding them. "This is Hewlard City" said Deran "and this is also where i will leave you" Deran jumped onto dragonite without even giving Billy the chance to say goodbye and flew so fast that Billy only caught a glimpse of him flying in the distance."Ergh-Hmmm" someone coughed into a microphone "May I please have your attention." Billy Turned around to see a chubby man standing at a pedastool. "Welcome Everyone" he said "Now let's get to exactly why you were invited here..."

** END OF CHAPTER 01  
**


End file.
